Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.748$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.748 = \dfrac{74.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.748} = 74.8\%$ $74.8$ per hundred = $74.8$ per cent = $74.8$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.